


Something worth celebrating

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball, Feelings, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, I did enjoy writing it tho, I'm Bad At Tagging, Party, Post-Canon, Post-Defeat of Salem, Something like that I guess, it's really a super tiny thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Sun couldn’t even feel heartbroken in front of such cuteness.-During a post-victory party/ball Sun takes a moment to reflect about his friends, and shares it with one in particular.





	Something worth celebrating

It’s over.

It’s been a month already, but Sun still struggled to believe it.

They won, they did it. It took them blood sweat and loss, but Salem was defeated and gone for good.

The world was still getting used to the new adjustments, the damages of the epic battle fresh and in need to be taken care of, but it was a start. And a good one.

With the world in its way to recovery, along with the people who fought hard to protect it, it was finally time to celebrate. Yes, the way was long, peace still a distant mirage (Salem’s absence was no synonymous of full acceptance for Faunus nor stopped bandits, and Grimms were still around) but as much as the world was broken it was still there to be fixed.

Only a few months ago it wasn’t to be taken for granted.

So there they were, having a victory party. It was a little late maybe, but right after the battle people were too shaken and in need to grieve their fallen loved ones, so it was for the best. It also gave time to prepare everything; that thing was _huge_ and reunited for the occasion all the big names and personalities left.

Sun stood near the refreshment table, sipping a sweet fancy drink he didn’t know the name of. He’s been dancing for a while, he deserved a break. Just watching the dancefloor was entertaining as well, especially when Neptune was giving an attempt dancing through it.

Sun was glad his friend finally gathered the courage to ignore his self-consciousness and at least giving a try and having fun with it, but boy if he was _bad_. But as much as he was fun to look at, he wasn’t his main interest in the dancefloor.

Blake was dancing with her father, who even if was far from Neptune’s level he wasn’t really a dancing talent. His daughter looked embarrassed by his goofy attempts but also happy, probably one of the happiest he ever saw her. And Sun was happy by reflection.

She was lucky both her parents made it out alive, she deserved that. She deserved all the luck and happiness in the world after everything she went through.

Sun saw Yang getting through the dancefloor, and he knew Blake had them. The blonde patted on Ghira’s shoulder with an apologetic smile, asking to get a dance with his daughter, and he happily obliged.

Blake looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world and Yang answered with the exact same gaze. The couple got closer to each other and started to slow dance.

Sun couldn’t even feel heartbroken in front of such cuteness.

“Hey Monkey Boy” a voice greeted beside him.

“Lizard Girl” he answered, refilling his glass with that sweet drink and pouring a cup for the girl as well.

“Thanks” Ilia nodded. The two Faunus didn’t have the best start, but weirdly enough ended up getting along pretty well when found on the same side. She was also able to understand his feelings, in fact they were looking at the same thing.

“Are you mad?” she asked nonchalantly, taking a sip of her drink.

“When they look like that?” he moves his head toward the couple. Blake’s head was resting on the crock of Yang’s neck, her eyes closed in a peaceful satisfied expression, while they were swinging following the music. “Nah. A little sad maybe; I wish I had something like that too.”

“Yeah, me too” Sun looks at her in an invitation to go on “It would’ve been easier if she ended up with a guy like you. Can’t really blame her for choosing a girl like that too though.”

He laughed “I agree”

A comfortable silence fell in between the two of them, filled only by the music and scattered conversations from the other guests on the background.

It’s okay. They’re going to be okay.

Ilia broke the silence again, her voice with a tune of uncertainty in it this time “Do you think I… we… we’ll ever find it?”

“I’m sure of it” his answer came right away, filled with so much confidence that some of it might actually reach her.

Might. “How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not, I just believe it. I believe you are an awesome smart and strong girl. Actually, I know the last thing is a fact” he playfully pokes his own shoulder in the same point she hurt him in their very first meeting “I also believe to be not so bad myself” he continued, pointing at himself and flashing Ilia a smile and winking, making her roll her eyes “And I believe we both deserve happiness as much as everybody else here.”

Despite his choice of words, it was clear who he was referring to and Ilia almost felt bad, like they were doing something unforgivable. But then again, that was their friend they were talking about.

She looked over the couple again: they were looking tenderly into each other’s eyes, an understanding of them that no one else could ever have. Then they leaned into each other and kissed. It was like there was no one around them. Maybe it really was like that.

And Ilia’s happy. She’s happy for her friends, but sad for herself.

Sun doesn’t miss that; being friends with Blake did teach him something after all. “Why don’t we start making our own?” he asked, suddenly, offering a hand in a clear invite to a dance.

“Sun… you know I’m not-”

“I know” he interrupted her and did his best to give her a reassuring smile. It worked. “But can’t a guy have fun with his friend?

Ilia startled. She didn’t consider that Blake wasn’t her only friend anymore. She looked at his still stretched-out hand hesitantly, before deciding to accept it “I guess we can” they smiled at each other.

Sun leaded her to the dance floor and the two of them shared a ridiculously low formal bow, before laughing it off and started to actually dance. It’s a little awkward at first, but it felt better than she thought.

Looking around all they could see now were their friends celebrating not just their victory, but their bonds as well, the happiness to be standing side by side in that precise moment with the people they loved.

Because friendship is a strong bond, and a kind of love worth celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

> That was inspired by [Tianshiko](http://tianshiko.tumblr.com/)'s [post](http://tianshiko.tumblr.com/post/183019587666/headcanons-hour-friendship-is-m-a-g-i-c-because), I literally couldn't stop thinking about this little scene for a month! So there it is, I hope you liked it! If this is the first time you meet me and enjoyed this I recommend you to check out my other RWBY one-shot, "Phantom Pain"! Just saying ;)  
> As usual I want to thank [eagle-apple](http://eagle-apple.tumblr.com/) for editing, you're the best! 
> 
> I wanted ot add a fun fact about how I wrote this while being around my best friend, BestBro, but it turned out too long every time so I'm just gonna say goodbye now. Hope you'll stick around, and remember my [Tumblr](http://set-wingedwarrior.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/set_wingedtrash/) are always open to questions and just friendly chats! Bye!


End file.
